


Looking Forward

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Apologies, Character Development, Family Feels, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Post 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: With one final look around, Maryse cleared her throat and turned on her heel, only to run straight into Magnus.





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 14.
> 
> I'm sorry but did you all see that? Did you see Maryse Lightwood step up like she did?! DID YOU SEE BECAUSE I DID AND IT WAS AMAZING. THIS IS THE MARYSE LIGHTWOOD WE ALL DESERVE. EXCUSE ME WHILE I CRY ABOUT HOW FAR MARYSE HAS COME.

Despite learning that her daughter had been battling a yin fen addiction and despite finding out she'd known about Robert's betrayal, Maryse couldn’t help but feel, for once in her life, happy with the way the evening had gone.

With one final look around, Maryse cleared her throat and turned on her heel, only to run straight into Magnus.

“Oh! Excuse me, Magnus. I didn’t see you there.” Maryse apologized with a smile.

“Maryse.” Magnus said with a stiff nod. “Always a pleasure.”

Maryse watched as Magnus turned to leave and she knew if she didn’t speak up now, she may never have this opportunity again.

“Magnus,” Maryse called out to stop him. “I wonder if I could have a moment of your time?” She asked, sounding hopeful even to her own ears.

“Of course.” Magnus said with a tight smile. “Is everything alright?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“For once, Magnus Bane, everything is fine.” Maryse said happily. “I actually wanted to apologize to you. For more things than I care to admit, if I’m being honest but mostly for how I have acted since you and Alec became, well, you and Alec.” She said with a smile.

“I. Um.” For once in his long life Magnus found himself at a complete loss for words.

“Speechless, I see,” Maryse teased and in front of her she watched as Magnus' mouth dropped open in shock.

“By the angel, mother, what did you say to him?” Alec asked, startling them both.

“Alec-“ Maryse started, not at all surprised that her son would jump to the wrong conclusion. It was, after all, how she'd acted in the past, always rude and snappish, refusing to see reason on so many things. But Maryse wanted things to be different now. She wanted her children in her life and she knew that meant change on her part and while it had taken some time to accept, she knew it was the right thing to do. For her sake, as well as her children's. 

“No, mom, you can’t just say whatever you want to Magnus anymore. For more than one reason but especially tonight. I am trying to make things better for the Downworld and having you insult the High Warlock of Brooklyn can not happen.” Alec said with a hard look directed at his mother.

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, his hand coming up to grip Alec's arm firmly. “Your mother didn’t insult me, darling. Actually, she was just apologizing. For what though, we hadn't exactly got to before we were interrupted.” Magnus said with a teasing grin when Alec had the decency to look embarrassed.

“I just assumed…” Alec said, letting his statement hang awkwardly in the air between them.

“It’s fine, sweetheart. It only makes sense to assume I'd said something rude to Magnus. I’m not exactly known for much beyond my blatant dislike for the Downworld population, and for that and so much more, Magnus, I am sorry.”

Magnus stood stunned, his grip on Alec’s arm tightening to an uncomfortable extent.

“I have judged you unfairly since the first time we met, for no other reason than because you are a Downworlder and while I knew it was wrong, I just didn’t care. I’ve always been selfish and only concerned with myself and my damn last name. I’ve made so many mistakes in my life and while I know it’s impossible to make up for them all, I want to try and right as many wrongs as I can. And you, more than most, have been wronged by me.” Maryse admitted shamefully.

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Magnus asked and Maryse had to admit, he was justified in asking.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it sudden,” Maryse said truthfully. “It’s been coming on for a while but I can admit that you have played a great role in helping me admit I was wrong.” Again, it was plain to see that she'd rendered Magnus, and by extension Alec as well, speechless.

“How?” Magnus finally managed to ask and Maryse smiled.

“Because no one that my son loves could be bad.” Maryse said easily, smiling brightly at both Alec and Magnus, eventually laughing outright when neither seemed to be able to formulate a response.

“Mom. I.” Alec started, unsure of how to continue without losing his composure and breaking down. 

“I owe you both an apology. Alec, sweetheart, nothing in the world could make me happier than seeing you just as you are. Happy and in love is a good look on you.” Maryse smiled brightly at her son.

“So, you're okay with this then?” Alec asked, motioning between himself and Magnus. 

“I am.” Maryse said and instantly found herself with an armful of Alec. “I want you happy, Alec and it’s plain to see who brings out the happiness in you. I am sorry for ever making you feel like I was disappointed in you and your choices. I will gladly admit that I was wrong about the two of you.”

“Thank you.” Alec finally said, eyes suspiciously wet.

“Yes. Maryse, I. I can honestly say that I never expected this, any of this but I have never been so happy to be wrong.” Magnus admitted with a wet chuckle, his eyes also gleaming with unshed tears. 

Stepping around Alec, Maryse held a hand out to Magnus.

“Maybe we're not ready for hugs just yet,” She said with a smirk. “But we can start here.” 

With a slightly trembling hand, Magnus reached out and grasped Maryse’s, shaking it gently.

“Apology accepted, Maryse,” Magnus breathed heavily, shocking them both with his words before pulling a surprised Maryse into his arms and hugging her. “ _Thank you, thank you, thank you_.” He whispered into her ear, clutching at her tightly.

“Magnus-“ Maryse started once she'd pulled back slightly out of Magnus' arms.

“Not for me. I could care less about myself or what anyone thinks of me but for Alexander. You have no idea how much he needed this.” Magnus explained, looking past Maryse to see the unabashed happiness on his lovers' face.

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Maryse said sadly but Magnus and Alec were both shaking their heads at her.

“It’s in the past, mom, and from here we're only looking forward.” Alec said with a happy smile.

“How would you like to join us for dinner, Maryse?” Magnus asked, grinning at the surprised look on her face. “I know a lovely Polynesian place that delivers-“

“And by delivers he means he'll just snap his fingers and the food will arrive,” Alec corrected his boyfriend with a light glare.

“Be that as it may, darling, I get my food, they get their money plus a hefty tip and everyone goes home happy.” Magnus said with an exaggerated eye roll. “And I don’t hear you complaining when you have a late night craving for that buttered shrimp you love but are too exhausted to make the trip around the corner to get it.”

“Magnus.” Alec groaned, a faint blush tinting his cheeks and Maryse couldn’t help but laugh.

“I would love dinner, if you both don’t mind.” She happily accepted.

“Wonderful!” Magnus said with a grin and a snap of his fingers. “Our food is waiting for us in the Head of the Institute's office. If you’ll lead the way, darling.” Magnus held his hand out, indicating that Alec go first and he would follow, only Alec had other ideas it seemed. Instead, Alec grasped Magnus' hand tightly in his own, pulling the other man swiftly into his side, before wrapping his arms around Magnus' shoulders. 

Maryse trailed behind them, happily smiling and completely content. Things were definitely changing and for once Maryse couldn't remember ever being so pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I was extremely pleased with what we saw from Maryse tonight but I needed to see her interact with Magnus so I just wrote it myself. :D


End file.
